


Regiunion

by Blankedgaze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: While exploring Sinnoh May finds out of the existence of another Regi- and with the trio in tow she finds the giant milf slumbering. The girls tell May to sit back and let them get their mother up.





	Regiunion

“Regigigas?” question May. After becoming the Hoenn League Champion and quelling the rampaging goddesses of the land and sea with the help of goddesses of the sky, May decided to visit some of the other regions. While journeying through Sinnoh region she heard talk of many of the myths in this region. Curiosity has lead her to the Canalave Library. Currently she is siting on the third floor of the library reading up stories from the region, a trio of girls that represent knowledge, emotion, and willpower or time and space goddesses moans being heard from on top of the mountain in the middle of the region. She even found a few notes on a path to a different world hidden somewhere and after her run in with the goddesses of land and sea nearly destroying Hoenn she was inclined to believe in its existence.

But this Regigigas has her attention. The myth says she created three beings form special magma, ice, and clay. “Magma, ice, and clay huh?” May thought to herself as she put back the books thinking of her next plan. She stopped by the Pokemon center where she did some quick team reorganizing. Before she left Hoenn she was able to capture all the legendary Pokemon in the region she was sure. The three roaring goddesses, the wish granting minx, a quite space girl who doesn’t seem to get along with Ray, the Lati siblings that were nearly attached at the hip, and lastly the titan sisters.

Once outside she decides to have a chat with the sisters. Throwing out the trio’s Pokeballs popping open and letting them out. One by one they appeared out of the red light of the Pokeballs.

First was the Rock-type Regirock as the light around her faded. Her full form was revealed, her gray skin that even thought it looked like it would be rough was a soft as any other girl or Pokemon. Although she did have a few spots on her that were a solid orange. One on her right thigh that lead to her ass and her nice tight pussy and the other on the underside of her left breast as well as her nipples. While she may not have as big as her two sisters in the butt area she made up for by being the strongest physically and having the bigger chest resting at a nice I-cup, nice and full. Her greater strength made her more lean than the other two her arms having more muscle that fat but she was proud of it. Her orange eyes gave off a glint of readiness thinking she was let out for a battle. Her orange hair done up in a ponytail with a yellow scarf while a necklace of beads that matched the color of her eyes hanged from her neck. “We fighting, May?” Rock questioned with excitement.

From another beam for red appeared the Ice-type Regice. Her body was a lovely shade of blue as the sun made it shimmer as it reflected off her. Her flawless skin seemed so inviting even if it was a bit chill to touch. Her breasts while being the smallest of the three were still a respectful E-cup tipped with darker blue nipples. Her pride and joy was her big ass, the other two only hoped to ever have one as soft as it. It felt like grabbing a marshmallow as your hands would just sink into it sending chills to the ice girl’s pussy. Her lovely child bearing hips and her plump thighs add to the charm of her ass. Her neck length blonde hair framed her cute face consisting of beautiful yellow eyes, plump lips, and cute nose. She too had a necklace of orbs around her neck only it was yellow instead of orange like her rocky sister. “Calm down Rock, I doubt May would let us all out for one battle.” remarked the ice titan.

Lastly came the Steel-type, Registeel appeared from the red light. Her light gray skin shined in the light, the smoothness of her body showed off more of her curves. Down the center of her body from her neck was a long black streak half of both her breasts were black with the other being as gray as the rest of her her nipple were a mixture of the two colors. She was the youngest of the trio and she didn’t beat either of them in any aspect except being the tallest of the three but she was still considered the baby of the group and she loved it. All the attention from her sisters gave her a rather bubbly attitude that and her smile making all the other Pokemon May had unable to keep their hands, tongues, fingers or cocks away. Her soft curves of her nice sized ass invited everyone along with her nice G-cup. Her black hair flowed down her back to just above her ass. Her ruby red eyes shimmered with excitement at all times whether it be for battle or sex, preferably sex if she had a choice. Her little slit was always ready to go. She too shared the family orb necklace with hers matching her eyes. “MAY! Yay!” Steel screamed with joy as she ran over to hug her trainer into her bust.

Pulling her head out from between the steel titan’s tits, May questioned the three. “Does the named Regigigas sound familiar to you girls?”

“Yeah that’s our mom.” they responded “mommy” in steel’s case. May finally pulled herself free from the hug. She ended up learning that they were originally from the area that’s now called Sinnoh where they lived with their mom, Regigigas. Eventually the girls went off to live on their own. Finding their respective caves where they lived for centuries till May came and captured them. May also learned that they remembered plenty of snow around their old home, much to Rock’s chagrin.

Thinking about it she figured it best to start her search up near Snowpoint City. After a quick trip May arrived at the city and letting the three out again trying to see if they can lead her to their mother. They eventually make their way to an old temple, “Mommy’s in there.” Steel called out as they approached the entrance of the building. “They built a temple around her?” Rock asked in shock and awe. “It seems so.” Ice said just as surprised as her sister. May and her group began to make their way into the temple and after a trip filled with walking and a fair bit of slipping they found themselves in front of a titan among titans sleeping on her throne seat.

May stared in awe at the sleeping giant, her beauty shined through even as she slept. Her body white as snow with black lines wrapping around her arms, thighs, and waist. She had gold rings adoring her wrist while two more rings sat around her shoulders. Her eyes were hidden by a golden mask with holes but if one were to look into one they find a beautiful pair of green eyes looking back. From the back of her gold mask flowed lovely green hair the moisture in the air from the icy cave gave it a nice sheen. Her lips looked so soft to touch as she slowly breathed in her sleep causing her chest to rise and fall. Her gigantic K-cup breasts maybe bigger, May wasn’t sure with those succulent looking gold nipples on her chest. On her torso down to her belly button were gems two columns under her massive tits, two orange, two ice blue and two gray. The giant milf’s waist tapered in leaving her with fantastic childbearing hips, May could only imagine how the ass on this goddess must of looked. But nested between those lovely legs of hers rested a large cock bigger than May herself. Just as white as her body the head shared the same gold color as her mask with a slight glimpse of the pussy that rested under it. This milf goddess left May speechless as she slumbered.

“So how do I wake her up?” questioned the brunette. Usually she’s just show up and the Pokemon would just start the fight.

“Just wait here, we’ll get her up.” Ice responded as she and her sisters walked over to the sleeping titan.

The Steel and Ice begins to climb up on Regigigas’s sitting with their quickly moistening slits resting on the giant’s thighs while Rock stayed down on the floor and move over to between her legs. Ice and Steel quickly wrapped their lips around the giant milf’s nipples and began to suck. While they worked up top Rock lifted the cock up and began to get to work licking her mom’s folds. Their work showing promise as the girls could feel the nipples harden in their mouths while Rock could taste her mom’s pussy get wetter. She no longer had to hold the cock out of her way as if started to harden and rise to attention. The giant began to stir and the sisters took this a as a signal to keep going. The woman began shake as her large arms came up gave the asses of the two suckling her a nice squeeze and her thighs clamped down on the third girl’s head. Ice and Steel moaned into the nipples as they were groped while Rock sucked the clit into her mouth. Regigigas, Ice, and Steel all came with load echoing moans. This allowed May to hear the sultry voice of the giant as it oozed seductiveness, she found herself getting aroused watching scene before her. Ice and Steel found their mouths being filled with delicious milk a taste they have not had in a long time. While Rock was soaked with her mother’s juice.

Rock pulled her juice covered face out from the legs, “So how long have you been awake Mom?” she asked as she looked up.

Still groping her daughters, “Oh I say ever since you three arrived in the temple. A mom knows when her girls show up.” she responds with a small giggle. “But your mommy’s gonna needs a bit more to really get going.” Ice and Steel let the nipple fall from their mouths and begin to discuss who would get the first ride before Regigigas had them quiet down. “You two got to drink my milk already so Rock gets first ride.” she told them as she reached down to pick up Rock and position the rock girl’s pussy over the head of her dick. “Ready Honey?” she asked of the girl Rock. She gave her a small nod.

Rock is pulled down on the cock her mouth hung open as her gets speared onto the cock again after all this time. The size spreading her cunt as wide as it could. Regigigas begins to thrust her hip fucking her daughter’s hole. Rock meets each thrust by slamming her hips back down in time. Her large breasts wildly bouncing up and down in time with the giant. “~Fuck me!~ Oh Arceus, fuck me mom.” The other two just watched on as their rocky sister was fucked by their mother rubbing their pussies, till they looked into each other’s eyes smiling signaling they had the same idea. They reached out and took Rock’s nipples in between their fingers. The sudden feeling caught Rock’s attention “Wait! what are you two doi…?” She was cut off by a moan escaping her mouth as the two gave her nipples a nice good pinch and pull. Her pussy tightens on the cock in it causing Regigigas to move even faster. Regigigas closes her eyes and slams home her dick as she blast a torrent of cum into Rock’s pussy causing her belly to fill as her eyes shut close and Rock’s eyes roll back into her head.

Regigigas pulled Rock of her cock and sets her down by her legs, “Now you know I would scold you two for that but Rock doesn’t seem to be too angry about it.” Looking at the bliss out girl resting. Still raring to go Regigigas moves on to Ice picking her up like Rock but lining her up for a different hole in a smooth motion Ice feels her mother’s dick push past the ring of her asshole quickly spreading her cheeks. Ice is left a panting mess as her mom give her as moment to adjust. “Oh still a tight as I remember Darling.” cooed the woman enjoying the feeling of Ice’s lower than normal body heat in contrast to rock’s normal body heat. Ice doesn’t give much of a reaction as she just relishes in the feeling of her ass being so packed the anal-slut never could turn down having her butt hole plowed. After readying herself she begins to bob up and down on the anal invader like her sister before. The rock girls juices acting as lube. The sound of those wondrous cheeks slapping against Regigigas lap rang through the chamber. Steel, still being a Misdreavus makes her move. She takes a hand full of ice tit and started playing with it. “Ste… sto…it.” Ice’s “struggle” was weak as her ass moved fucking herself on the dick as Regigigas held her hips and moved in time with Ice. Ice feels hands on her inner thighs looking down she sees Rock. “Payback is best served cold, right?” smiled the girl before diving in and started to eat out her chilly sister. The triple attention is making Ice go crazy her eyes shut tight and she is now panting like a Growlithe. She slams her ass down on the cock tightening her butt setting off her mom again. A flood of hot mother cum flows into the girl and Rock is once again covered in pussy juice.

Regigigas pulls her daughter off her before grabbing Steel “Your turn Babygirl.” Jumping with joy Steel lets the milf pick her up positioning her so she will have a face full of boob while they fucked. Soon Steel is filled with dick a budge forming in her belly. Regigigas gets to work slamming into the steel titan’s dripping snatch. The warmer feeling of Steel after the slight chill of Ice was really doing a number on the milf. Steel rides her like a Pokemon possessed, watching her sisters get their turns has made a river between her legs. As she was fucked on the dick she kept rubbing her face into those massive boobs in front of her. Droplets of milk was smearing across her face. As she was really getting into it Steel suddenly feel a hand grab her face pulling her lips to Rock’s. Steel doesn’t fight as she tastes both Ice and her mother on those lips. Steel is sinking into the pleasure of it all before she feels two fingers slip into her butt hole, Rock won’t let go of her face so she can look but the chilly sensation coming from her butt tells her Ice is having some fun with her little rear hole. “You really love all this attention don’t you? You’re lucky we love giving it to you.” Ice whispered into Steel’s ear. She moans into Rock’s mouth as she takes her turn as the centerpiece of the family fuck. The trifecta of pleasure causes her to clamp down on Ice’s fingers and her mom’s cock. Regigigas responds cumming once more the wave of cum pours into the steel girl ballooning her up like the other two.

After Steel is pulled off the dick the three find themselves on the temple floor looking up at the older woman. They still fiddle with each other a bit. The mother can’t help but have a smile on her face as her daughters are having such a fun time together waking her up. “Okay girls one more load, get close.” smiled the giant she takes her cock in her hand jerking it. The sight of her girls with bloated bellies and that pleading look for cum just sends shivers up her spine. Once she’s ready she releases a torrent of jizz from her dick showering the girls with her seed. The trio bask in the feeling of being covered together in mom’s cum. They are soon kissing each other and licking up spots of cum hanging off various parts of their bodies as Regigigas stretches from her seat.

While watching them lick themselves the titan creator ask with her sultry tone, “Girls I have a question, Who is that girl?” Pointing at the girl waiting out of the way. The tree titans look over at where their mother was pointing before their faces go red with embarrassment.

It seemed while they were working on their mother May had been working on herself. Her shirt was open, one of her hands was groping one of her breasts. Her bike shorts were hanging off one of her legs as her pussy was currently being filled by her other hand. She was almost wrist deep into herself. Drool lined the tops of her tits as her tongue hangs out her mouth leaving her a mess.

“Our trainer.” they respond faces still as red as an Octillery.


End file.
